Lamas Lions
by hellogirlontherun
Summary: An unknown lion shows up in the pride land. A lioness named Laura is called on to watch him. Disclaimer: I don't own lion king


**Lamas Lions**

It was an early morning on Pride Rock. Like any other day lioness Laura was the first one to leave the den of sleeping lions. She purred as she stretched out her body clawing the earth underneath her paws. Letting out a huge yawn she stuck her tongue out. Laura headed to the edge of the vast rock which she called home. Just like every morning she watched as the yellow sun stretched across the red sky. It was the best part of her day. Once the sun was risen she would head towards the tiny pool of water that she drank from every day. As she looked down her reflection looked back up towards her. Her orange fur coat always stood out amongst all the other lions. She disliked her abnormally pink nose that looked awkward with her coat colors. The only normal part of her was the coat covering her chest. A normal white was perfectly clean. Her eyes on the other hand were startling green outlined with her yellow eyelids. Most people in the pride have told her she looks beautiful, yet she has never believed them. She stuck out her pink tongue and lapped up the water. By now the other lionesses started to appear from the mouth of the cave.

"Good morning Laura." Sarabi greeted her.

"Good morning Sarabi. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you, and you?"

"Fine."

"Well I better be off. Simba needs his daily bath."

Then Laura went off to hunt.

She growled and clawed at the antelope, chasing it wildly up and down the hills. Some other lionesses were waiting for the antelope by the pond where she was forcing it to.

_ROAR!_

A giant figure leaped in front of her stealing her prey. At first she suspected the lion to be Mufasa, but instead she found a brown mane that covered his face while he went for the kill.

"Hey!" She called to him. He looked up licking his lips.

She had never seen this lion before. What was he doing in the Pride Lands?

"What?" He said more harshly. Laura threw her head up in disgust.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making this easier for you." His words cut through her like needles.

"I was doing fine on my own thank you very much."

"You're welcome," he said with a snarky attitude.

Laura groaned and stomped away.

"Hey wait! Hold on!" he caught up with her soon syncing his stepping with hers," Look I'm sorry for taking your game. I'm new around here and was just looking for some other lions-"

"I am already in a pride. I do not associate with outsiders." Her glare intensified.

"Okay well technically I'm inside the pride now."

"And you should leave!" She growled at him.

"Well-," he started to say, but was interrupted by a deep voice behind Laura.

"It's okay Laura."

She turned around to find the king of her pride standing there.

"Mufasa-,"

"It's quite alright. He can stay here for a short time so long as he proves his loyalty."

"How will he do that sir?"

"I will wait. If he tries anything, _anything_, I myself will kill him that second," he turned towards the other male, "do I make myself clear?"

He quickly nodded his head in response. Compared to Mufasa he was quite lanky with a light brown coat to go with his darker mane, he hardly varied in color. Brown fur coat, brown mane, and heck even his eyes were brown. The only thing that wasn't brown was his nose, which was as pink as hers. Laura noticed he was smirking in her direction after noticing her observance. She stuck out her tongue and followed Mufasa and the other lionesses to the Pride Rock.

Laura definitely didn't trust the male tailing behind her. She carefully watched her back as they continued to walk.

"I need you to keep an eye on him. If there's anyone I can trust this to it's you," Mufasa told her once they returned.

"Of course, sir," a sense of pride welled up in Laura. She, who was only a teenager, gained this much trust from Mufasa. That was enough to make anyone proud.

"So you're my new bodyguard?" A voice said behind her. She jumped. Usually she wouldn't jump for such silly reasons, but she guessed since she was so on guard it threw her off.

"Indeed. Now proceed with your day and leave me alone."

"Whatever."

He went off to drink, then talk, then eat, then about a thousand other things before he spoke to her again.

"Does that ever get boring to you?"

"What does?"

"Doing that. Watching me all day. I would sure as hell get bored."

"I do what I must for the safety of my people."

"Yet you're only a teenager."

"Indeed." He cocked his head to the side without breaking eye contact.

"Are you bored at all?"

"Not one bit. I am having fun," she said unenthused.

"Come on, I can show you what fun really is like." He ran past her beckoning for her to follow him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on."

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see."

Reluctantly she followed him.

_Stupid king orders._

He raced through hills and valleys. Across open fields they ran, she was absolutely sure this was the stupidest thing she had ever agreed into doing in her entire life.

Finally the two lions stood at the top of a waterfall.

"Wow. What are we doing-," then he pushed her, and she was sure she was falling to her death.

_That little-_

But then then the water from the waterfall splashed into her face causing her to lose her train of thought. A rainbow seemed to follow her down as she fell. She looked around seeing the land of trees slowly rise up as she fell down. The picture of the sunset was one that imprinted in her mind for the rest of her life. The sky was all around her. In fact she was in the sky, not falling, but flying. She was soaring so high the sun couldn't even reach her. The rush was incredible. When Laura looked up she saw a figure above her. It was him. He was falling, but he spread his arms as if he were flying. A smile broke across his face, and he looked as if he were home.

Everything was amazing until the impact came. It hit her so hard her breath completely escaped her lungs. No longer was he flying. She was sinking. Slowly. Right before she hit rock bottom she felt a weight push her up. When she broke surface she gasped for air. Her lungs filled with relief. Then she heard another gasp that belonged not to her. Her body spun around in the water to find him in the water gasping for air just as she was doing.

_He didn't let me die. _

They both dragged themselves ashore.

"I forgot to ask," Laura said still panting," What's your name?"

"Thomas," he answered simply.

"Well Thomas thank you… for helping me out there."

"Better than last time, huh?"

"Much better," she grinned.

"Well I guess that proves my loyalty then?"

"Wow wait!" She stopped him dead in his tracks," was that all for earning trust?"

"No, that sort of umm, came into mind."

"Well don't think I don't have my eye on you."

"Well… you gotta be able to see me first huh?" He said as he dashed off once again sprinting through the forest. Laura caught up to him by the time they were in the meadows. Since she could navigate her way through flowers instead of trees. It was a long time of her trying to catch up with him, when eventually Laura pushed past him leading them both back to Pride Rock.

"Where have you two been?" Sarabi asked when they returned.

"She was showing me around Pride Rock," Thomas lied.

"Was she really?" Laura could sense the suspicion in her words.

"Yeah she did, it really is great here."

"Thank you. Well you keep an eye on him," she told Laura.

"I will…. You just lied to the queen!" Laura whispered to Thomas in a harsh tone once she had left.

"What about it?"

"She's the queen!"

"Yeah?"

"Ugh, you're hopeless."

"Thank you."

Days went by and Laura continued to watch the new teenage male amongst the pride. Over time he became more trustworthy and friendly towards others. One day the two were talking by the pond where Laura drinks every morning. When she looked at him she noticed his eyes weren't so much brown, more hazel like, and his lankiness suited him. He was a skilled fighter and a faster runner than most males. He was the first guy to actually impress her.

The next morning she went out, like every morning, early to watch the sunset. While sitting on the edge of the mass of rock she felt a nudge at her shoulder. Thomas was coming up beside her.

"Noticed you coming out here a couple of times."

"Yeah, I come out here every morning."

"It's beautiful," Thomas spoke while gazing at the sun rising from the earth.

"Yeah, but it's not as good as what I saw from the waterfall."

"I don't think anything can top that."

"Now don't get too full of yourself!"

"I'm just saying!"

"Okay follow me. I can show you an even better view that doesn't involve risking your life."

She led him up the rock. Technically they weren't supposed to be up there, but she had to prove him wrong.

"Here." When they reached the flat surface of the top Thomas looked at the view. The red sky lit up the earth below. No you didn't feel as if you were flying, but you felt like a true king. Sitting on top of the world. Every part of Pride Rock was highlighted by the yellow sun that was so huge compared to two little lions.

"Okay. You win. This is pretty amazing."

"Told ya."

"Don't get all full of yourself now," he said giving her a look. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I totally won."

"Whatever." Laura laughed again at the stubborn Thomas who was pouting like a child. Slowly she tilted up her head and licked his cheek. He completely froze. Laura could feel Thomas' body stiffen. His eyes were wide as he turned his face towards her. She held his gaze for a while before smirking at him and making her way down the giant rock leaving a blushing Thomas siting on the top. Proud she was able to get that reaction out of him, yet she couldn't help but feel that flame well up in her stomach. And guess what? It stayed there for the rest of her life.


End file.
